I'll Wait For You
by Ookami-hanyou Sarah
Summary: One shot, songfic. Kagome returns to her world after Naraku's defeat without her consent, what will Sesshomaru do? Please R&R!


I'll Wait for You

**-I don't own InuYasha or any rights therein. I also don't own the song Wait for You, its rights are owned by Atreyu.**

**~Ookami-hanyou Sarah**

The final battle with Naraku comes to an end and Inu Yasha's party tries to regroup to access the damage on each other.

Sango, Miroku and Kirara other than a few scratches and looking completely drained are fine and happy now that Miroku's hand is closed. Inu Yasha mourns Kikyo's loss again and takes off to their usual meeting place with her remains in his arms, it clinging to his hatori. Rin, Shippo, Jaken and Ah-Un are all safe in Sesshomaru's castle to the West.

Sesshomaru carries a wounded Kagome toward the happy couple and Kirara. The whole time Kagome is trying to heal her wounds. Sesshomaru looks down at the wounded miko in his arms and his beast rattles against its chains.

'_She's injured, we aloud __**our **__miko to get injured.'_ Sesshomaru's eyes flash red and he struggles to calm himself.

It had been two months since Sesshomaru started to travel with Inu Yasha's party in order to kill Naraku and Sesshomaru and Kagome began growing closer. Now Sesshomaru realizes that he is angry that another male has touched _his _Kagome and injured _his_ Kagome and it drives both him and his beast into a barely controllable rage.

Sango and Miroku see Kagome being carried by Sesshomaru and rush to their friend's side. Miroku looks her over and a worried look spreads across his face.

"These wounds look serious; Kagome how's the healing process?" Miroku asks.

"It's really slow and takes up a lot of energy." Kagome replies weakly, her eyes barely open and words almost inaudible.

"We have to get back to the village and have Kaede heal her." Miroku tells the others.

"Wait…the jewel…" Kagome says slowly. She holds the full purified jewel to her chest and squeezes it in her hands firmly closing her eyes and makes the wish. The jewel shines brightly and then disappears and Kagome passes out from her wounds and exertion.

As they travel back to Kaede's village as fast as possible Miroku asks the group.

"I wonder what Kagome asked for?" The question hangs in their minds until the village comes into sight. Sesshomaru carries Kagome inside Kaede's hut and lays her down gently next to the fire. Kaede moves in to survey her injures and her brow furrows in worry.

"Children, I'm afraid I can do nothing to help Kagome. Her wounds are massive and she is still healing herself even unconscious as she is but the damage is faster than her regeneration." They all look down at Kagome and barely believe that her powers are failing to heal her. Sesshomaru thinks back to when she regenerated his lost arm; the power felt so strong then. Shocking them all Sesshomaru speaks.

"What can we do?"

Kaede deep in thought sighs heavily and replies.

"We have no other choice, Sesshomaru take her to the well. We have to trust the people on her side of the well to heal her; we can do nothing further here."

Before the battle with Naraku everyone wrote a letter to everyone in the group just in case the worst happened. They all gave their letters addressed to Kagome to Kaede who stuffs them in her bag.

"She made a wish with the jewel, correct?" Kaede asks. Sango nods. "That means the doorway to her world will close soon, Sesshomaru you have to get her there." Sesshomaru nods his understanding and with her bag hanging from his shoulders he carries her out of the hut and away from Kaede's village for the last time.

Sango cries as she watches her sister leave from her life and Miroku holds her quietly. Sesshomaru speeds to the well not really sure what he will do when he gets there; he doesn't want to let her go, but if he doesn't will she die?

He props her up against the side of the well and throws her backpack in. Sesshomaru leans down to her and looks at her face long and hard, he caresses her cheek and brushes a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

"Kagome…" He says quietly letting it hang in the air, tasting her name on his lips. He brushes her bottom lip with his thumb and remembers the kiss they shared the night before the fight.

_It started with a kiss and turned out something else_

_The blood coils in through my veins, I think of no one else_

_I never believed in much, but I believe in this_

_I'm incomplete without you, I'd kill to taste your kiss_

Sesshomaru leans in and kisses Kagome gently then picks her up and lowers her into the well, the pink light engulfs her and then becomes blinding white and she disappears from his grasp into her own world. Sesshomaru sulks back to Kaede's village to assure the others that she made it back to her world, when he catches the scent of his half brother and someone else. Kikyo. '_She brought back Kikyo.'_ Sesshomaru thinks.

Sesshomaru can hear his brother's happy voice from where he stands. The cycle is broken and after so many years the happy couple can finally be; but Sesshomaru feels something new.

_I'm lost and lonely_

_Scared and hiding_

_Blind without you_

Sesshomaru thinks to his letter sitting in her backpack and he wonders if she's well enough to read it yet. He plans to do exactly what he promised. This Sesshomaru would wait.

~ Back in the future. ~

After one month in the hospital Kagome feels almost completely better physically but she is horrible mentally with worry for her friends in the Feudal Era and she misses him with every fiber of her being. Disturbing her from her thoughts her mother comes in her room a small smile gracing her lips.

"Kagome honey, this was in your bag when I emptied it." She hands Kagome the letters. Kagome hands the letters with extreme care worried they'll crumble if she holds them too tightly. She opens them all: Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Kaede, Kikyo, Rin and Shippo. She has a hard time reading them through her tears but manages and comes to the last letter. Sesshomaru. His seal keeps the letter closed and Kagome gently opens it.

_When the world comes crashing down_

_And the skies begin to fall, I'll wait for you_

_When the days grow old and long_

_And my skin turns into stone, I'll wait for you_

_When the pain it seems too much_

_And my heart starts beating out of touch_

_I don't need a thing, I'll wait for you_

_It's all so different now, emotions burn me out_

_I have a lifeless touch, this distance leaves no doubt_

_I fear it all too much but part of me believes_

_As the years pass away you made me recognize_

_I'm lost and lonely_

_Scared and hiding_

_Blind without you_

Kagome kisses the letter trying desperately to keep the tears in. Her mother stands and kisses her daughter.

"Get some rest sweetie." She leaves quietly and just as the door closes behind her she hears her daughter break down again. She walks down the crowded hallway when she feels something different and she turns back to her daughter's door. Standing with his hand on the handle is a tall man, slightly muscled with white short cut hair. He turns toward her gaze and his golden eyes meet hers with a gentle nod he turns the handle and disappears into Kagome's room.

'_It looks like she'll be just fine.' _

Kagome is staring out the window intently and doesn't notice him come in and stand beside her. Sesshomaru looks down on his miko and his beast finally after so many years apart calms. Kagome finally turns from the window and notices someone standing beside her bed.

"Oh, I'm Sorr…" She stops mid-sentence when she looks into his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks unbelieving.

"I waited for you." Sesshomaru replies and kisses her for all the times he couldn't.

**I hope you all enjoyed it, please R&R! **


End file.
